


Comfort

by queerahkiin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerahkiin/pseuds/queerahkiin
Summary: Lexa wakes up from a bad dream and Clarke is barely awake. (posted to smother the dumpster fire)





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is a thing and really small but it's for two reasons
> 
> 1) to post an update that i'm still working on Nocturnal Me's second chapter. Skyrim ate my life and i've been consistently glued to the tv. but it's still happening no worries <3
> 
> 2) to remind everyone that they are soulmates and pure and wonderful and I LOVE THEM

“No!” Lexa shot up from the bed, drenched in a cold sweat, staring into the darkness that was their shared room. Clarke, out like a rock, shifts slightly toward the awoken girl and reaches out to spoon the brunette. Only being able to grab a thigh, Clarke opens an eye and inspects her girlfriend.

“Babe?” her voice heavy with sleep, “what’s going on, are you okay?”

Lexa smiles, realising it was just a horrible nightmare and leans over to kiss the blonde on her cheek. “I am fine, hodnes, thank you for checking on me.”

Clarke nods, throwing an arm and a leg over Lexa once she scoots back under the furs. Clarke presses a kiss into the commander’s tanned shoulder, closing her eyes to hopefully be whisked away back to dreamland.

“I love you,” she mumbles, Lexa full out grinning at the half awake statement. She turns her head on the pillow to look over the once more sleeping goddess next to her, her heart filled to the brim with complete adoration.

“I love you, too.” 

She feels Clarke smile against her skin and lets herself chase after the blonde in her imagination as the two soulmates drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me:  
> writing tumblr: brittwritesshit.tumblr.com  
> main tumblr: queerahkiin.tumblr.com


End file.
